Regression
by ScarletArtist
Summary: Since defeating Jareth nine years ago, Sarah's always looked over her shoulder.  But when the feeling of being watched begins to intensify can she figure out what is going on and how to fix it in time?
1. Chapter 1  Regression

Sarah stood at the kitchen sink, staring out the window and wondering, "Where is he. What's become of him?" She set her coffee cup down and shook her head as she walked to her living room and sat down with a book.

Crissy, a college friend, drew pictures of everyone for her. Sarah never told her about the night she met him, but instead told the friend she had been rehearsing for a play and felt it would help her to have images to talk to due to the fantasy world it was set within. Crissy didn't question Sarah about the vivid details she gave for the characters.

Sarah thumbed through the book until she came to the picture - his picture. Her heart ached at the sight of his face. Crissy was good. Even all these years later she could feel his eyes looking right into her soul. She shivered a little as her emotions overwhelmed her. The pictures were all in plastic sleeves and Sarah's tear rolled right down the plastic over his face. Sarah wiped the tear away and closed the book. "It's been 9 years, quit being so foolish!" she chided herself. But she knew that his face would never leave her mind and the aching she felt when she remembered him would not go away.

Sarah finished getting ready for work, and left her apartment. On the busy city streets it was easier to displace the memory, lots of faces to observe. But the voice in her head still haunted her. His plea, "Love me and I will be your slave" echoed through her mind as she got on the subway. Sarah's heart raced for a moment when she thought that she saw him, but it was just an entertainer headed for a party. Sarah hurried off the platform as soon as the subway came to a stop. Darkness was always hard for her. She had always felt like she was being watched but dismissed it as teenage paranoia.

The university's theater was dark as usual, her worthless assistant was supposed to get there before she did, to turn on the lights. Sarah mumbled to herself as she fumbled for the switches in the darkness. Her brain was screaming that she was not alone in the room and her panic level was close to forcing the scream from her throat. She finally managed to find the switch and jumped back from the wall when she saw the mannequin next to the switch.

"Damn it Jesse!" Sarah cried out. "Why the hell would you leave that stupid thing by the switch?"

"Just to see if I can rattle your cage Sarah." he snickered behind her. "Besides, everyone needs a good shock to their system every now and then."

Sarah was not amused. "Please put it back in the props department where it belongs." She started to stalk away, but her anger was getting the best of her. She wheeled around and shook her finger at Jesse - "Do it again and you won't work here anymore."

His shocked expression at seeing her pushed so far was actually pleasing to Sarah. She walked away quickly before she laughed at her outburst and his reaction.

* * *

"Rehearsals were grueling today." Sarah complained to her best friend Becky over dinner that evening. "Some days I think these kids just think they can breeze through on looks alone."

Becky nodded, "You should have seen the immaturity of the group today when the nude model dropped their robe." Becky shook her head disappointedly. "I was actually embarrassed for George. I mean, yes, he's old - but he still deserves respect."

The two finished their dinner in between swapping stories. Sarah felt that old familiar feeling again that she was being watched. She glanced around and saw nothing unusual. Paying their bills they bade each other goodnight. Becky caught a taxi and Sarah began walking toward her apartment.

It was just a couple of blocks, but Sarah suddenly felt very uneasy. There was an owl hooting in the distance, could it be? Sarah came to the door of her building and stopped at the stairs to search the sky - nothing. She shivered in the night air as the wind whirled around her. Fumbling in her purse for the keys, she hurried up the stairs.

Sarah paused to check her mailbox, and an envelope fell out. Stooping over to pick it up, she banged her head on the little door as she stood up. Cursing under her breath and rubbing the now sore spot on her head she slammed the door shut and headed for the elevator.

She was still mumbling as she exited the elevator and unlocked her apartment. Tossing the mail on the kitchen counter with her purse she went to her bedroom to get her shoes off. Touching her head where she hit it revealed that she was ever-so-slightly bleeding. She dabbed a little peroxide on the spot and changed her clothes.

Wandering back out into the kitchen, Sarah spied the envelope that caused her so much trouble. "Probably just a bill or junk." she said to no one. Picking up the envelope, Sarah noticed that the paper was the handmade sort - definitely not what she would have expected in the bill or junk categories. The paper had a earthy smell to it, but no return address. "It's probably from Toby," she mused, "He finds the strangest projects in school."


	2. Chapter 2  The Letter

She opened the envelope, careful not to tear the paper, and received a paper cut for her troubles. "Damn it!" Sarah cursed at the envelope again. She gave it one final tear and the envelope opened. Removing the letter, Sarah began reading the scripted writing. There was no signature, but this was definitely not from her ten year-old brother.

She read the letter with a scowl on her face - no one knew her secret, not even Toby. She had never told him how she wished him away. She got to the end of the letter and a breeze knocked the letter out of her hands. Half expecting to see someone standing in front of her, Sarah gasped when there was no one there. She had left the window open this morning to get fresh air into the room.

"Foolish girl." She thought. "It's been nine years - you are forgotten and there is no one coming after you. This must have been one of Jesse's pranks." Sarah shook her head as she bent over to pick the letter back up. "He is _so_ fired in the morning." She said aloud to no one.

Something in her heart ached as she touched the paper again. Sarah began to read the message again

_Say the words and all will be right,_

_Say the words so day can be night._

_A world so different from everything you knew,_

_A world that so painfully misses you._

Sarah knew she missed her friends, but the mirror in her room had long ago been broken. She tried to take it with her to college, but while trying to remove it from the wall at home the glass fell out and shattered. Her step-mother had been infuriated at the mess that she had made, but Sarah cleaned it up before she left and took the frame with her.

She walked into the hallway where the old frame now had a new mirror in it. She glanced down at the letter and then back up at the mirror longingly. Her hand rose up and touched the smooth glass out of instinct. Setting the letter on the table she shrugged her shoulders "What the hell. The worst that can happen is I stand here alone looking like an idiot!"

Sarah looked at her own reflection, she was tired and the last few days had not helped. She placed her palms back on the mirror and read the words from the letter out loud. "Say the words and all will be right - Say the words so day can be night - A world so different from everything you knew - A world that so painfully misses you." Nothing happened, so Sarah tried again changing the you's to I and me. "Say the words and all will be right - Say the words so day can be night - A world so different from everything I knew - A world that so painfully misses me."

Still nothing, the mirror only showed her own tired face. Still leaning into the mirror she called out, "Hoggle - I need you." In desperation, she whispered, "_Jareth, I miss you._"

The mirror was still cold, but her reflection was hazy - as if there were fog in her apartment. Sarah did not take her hand away from the mirror and did not take her eyes away from it for a second. The lights dimmed and flickered, but Sarah remained still, eyes straining for a glimpse of hope. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, I am calling out to you."

The lights came back on and the reflection was back to normal. Sarah felt drained, but hopeful that this might work. But she wondered why all these years later and not when she needed them the most. She decided to take a hot shower and get some sleep - she'd try again tomorrow. Sarah took her shower, but was not ready to sleep yet. She got the book out and thumbed through the pages again. Tracing over every line of their faces. Trying to remember their voices. She trailed off to sleep while sitting in the bed looking at the picture of the Labyrinth.

Startled to her senses by a loud bang on her window, Sarah glanced at the clock and realized it was 4 am. She rubbed her neck and realized that she had slept sitting up. She wandered out into the living room and discovered that the window was still open from last night. There on the floor lay a very stunned owl. Nothing fancy - just your everyday barn owl, but he shouldn't have been in the city. He didn't appear hurt, so Sarah put him out on the fire escape so that he could leave when he collected his wits. She closed the window and went back to her room.

The darkness was disturbing. She couldn't get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. The clock said it was 4:30 but Sarah was sure she'd been lying there forever waiting for sleep or the alarm to go off signaling daybreak. Since neither was close enough, she got up and went back to the mirror. The fog was back before she raised her hand to the mirror, this time her touch revealed a face staring back at Sarah that wasn't her own.

Sarah jumped back startled at seeing him for the first time in so long. "_Jareth_." She whispered. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him. "Jareth, I can't hear you. Is everything ok?"

Sarah set her left hand on the table and found that her Labyrinth book was laying there. She hadn't taken this book out in ages and here it was. She raised the book up for him to see what capture her attention from him so quickly. Jareth's arched eyebrows raised even higher as he motioned for her to read the words. Sarah gave a slight giggle. He wasn't very good at charades.

Studying his frustrated image for a few moments and thinking back to when she was trying to coax Toby to talk, Sarah was pretty sure she understood what the problem was, the magic of the Labyrinth was dying and Jareth needed _her_ help.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Home

Disclaimer: I didn't put it on the other two chapters, but I don't own the characters - Labyrinth the movie and all its rights belong to their creators.

* * *

Sarah knew what she needed, the dancer with its music box. This, _of course_, was the only thing that she hadn't brought with her to the city. 

She started to pick up the phone and call her Dad and Karen, but realized it was still rather early to make a call. She weighed her options against the look on Jareth's face. She chuckled a little as she thought back to the first time he appeared to her – standing there in her parent's room. How frightening and imposing he looked, yet how fantastically playful and…Sarah shook her head remembering that she needed to get going if she was going to go get that dancer and be back to hopefully still be in time.

* * *

Jareth knew she was coming. He knew she wouldn't ignore all the signs that he had been giving her. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that all of these signs would deplete his magic so severely. He wasn't certain she would come for _his_ sake, considering how they parted so may years ago; but that little Hogbreath had been worth keeping after all. 

"Hogsby!" Jareth bellowed as loudly as he could. Draped across his throne it was all he could do just to make it from his room to the throne this morning.

Hoggle came in, afraid of the changes that were taking place. The fae king had never seemed so unhealthy in all the years Hoggle had been alive. "Yes M..M..Majesty?"

Jareth raised his hand to produce a crystal, but quickly decided that his magic was better reserved for ensuring that Sarah made it to him in time. "Hogsbeak, Sarah will be on her way back through the portal soon." He paused to rest a moment before continuing. "I'm not entirely sure of her entry point as I will have no control of that. You will need to gather the goblins to watch for her safe passage through the Labyrinth shortcuts and bring her to me as quickly as possible. I…aaauuugghhh!"

Jareth doubled over in agony as another wave of black magic crept through his being. They were coming faster now and by tomorrow's eve he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand them any longer. Hoggle stood in front of his throne wanting to help, but knowing there was nothing he could do to help his king. Jareth grimaced as he raised his head and muttered one word before passing out, "Go!"

Hoggle didn't waste any time and ran out of the castle as fast as his little legs would carry him. He knew that if Jareth succumbed to what was ailing him, well then – they were all doomed. Including Sarah. Beautiful, sweet Sarah. Of course it was her fault that this was happening. She'd beaten the Labyrinth, refused the King, and worst of all – she left them. He ran to the fountain and began to ring the bell nearby. Without the King's magic to call the goblins, he needed to get attention, fast.

* * *

Sarah drove through the early hours of the morning to get to her old home. The sense of urgency she felt was unmistakable. Jareth's eyes told her of his pain. Years ago they had been filled with pain from her rejection, but she had been a child then – unable to understand why he looked at her that way. When she finally understood it was too late, Jareth would not answer her pleas to see him again. She'd loved him so much in her pretend world, but found him so terrifying in person. Now after seeing him in the mirror earlier – she could not, rather would not loose him again. She pulled her car up to the curb in front of the house and turned the engine off. The house was dark, but Sarah reminded herself that it was still rather early, "6:47 am to be exact." She mumbled. Thankfully Karen hadn't forced her to return her key to the house. 

Unlocking the door and creeping slowly into the house, she climbed the stairs to her old room. Her dad had fought Karen not to change Sarah's old room sighting that she would be out of the "theater thing" eventually and would need somewhere to go. Sarah's plan was to grab the dancer and get out of the house before they even knew she had been here, but Toby wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Sarah!" He cried running over to her.

She sighed, "_Toby, shhh…I'm just here for a moment – I have to leave_." Sarah hugged the little towhead. He was still just as cute as ever, only he was looking more like their dad every day. She hugged Toby and put her finger on his nose, "_You need to go back to bed. It's Saturday and you don't have to be up_."

To his credit the little boy nodded, yawned and trudged back to bed. Sarah said a silent thank you as she snatched the dancer and flew back out of the house. She started her car back up and drove away before anyone else noticed.

"_I'm coming Jareth_." Sarah whispered as she drove through traffic. "_I'm coming_." The dancer's music tinkled a few tiny notes as if it was agreeing with her. The trip back to her apartment seemed so quick that Sarah had to check her speed multiple times to be certain she wasn't going to be pulled over by an officer. She parked her car and ran up the steps to the building. She impatiently hit the elevator call button and paced as the doors slowly opened. Finally reaching her floor and unlocking her door she took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror again.

She sat the dancer down next to the Labyrinth book, quite unsure of what to do next. She put her hand on the mirror and whispered, "Jareth, King of the Goblins – give me passage." Nothing happened. Sarah opened and closed her eyes several times. Nope still in front of the mirror. The words – oh crap she'd forgotten the words.

The dancer's music tinkled again so Sarah wound the box a couple of times and opened the Labyrinth book just in case the magic was too weak to open the cover. Looking up in the mirror she realized that these were the right things to do. She just hoped that the magic was strong enough to bring her to him in one piece.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins, I am calling out to you." Silently as the fog enveloped her she added, "_Bring me home_."


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting

Thanks for the positive feedback everyone - Standard disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Jareth let out a gasp as he awoke to find himself in his room. The pain was constant now, and the headache was coming. Why hadn't he realized this would happen sooner – he could have made her come back to him, could have made her feel like she was going crazy looking over her shoulder even more than she already did. He would have smiled at that thought if the pain wasn't so intense.

He sat up slowly, testing every move slowly to be sure that every part was still working – still attached. There was no way to know what would happen or how quickly. "_By the moon, could she be any slower in getting there? Where was that wretched dwarf?_" Jareth mused over the creature's name. "_Haggle? Hugsy, no, no – that wasn't it…Hoggle. That was it…He remembered sending Hoggle to find Sarah and bring her as quickly as possible._"

Struggling onto his feet, Jareth steadied himself against the wall. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, he managed to get to the balcony. Sitting against the wall on the railing he sang softly into the twilight. He took a long look at the moon and his Labyrinth. Even now it shifted and changed before him. He had been its master for a long time. Perhaps it was not his destiny to rule it forever. Jareth shook his head in disbelief at his own thoughts. "_Of course I'm its master. I am the King of the Goblins and the Lord of the Labyrinth._" Jareth stood up and grabbed the balcony, "I AM YOUR MASTER – YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" He screamed out into the night.

The only response he heard was the clamoring of a goblin in the gardens below him who was startled by the King's sudden outburst. Jareth felt another wave of pain coming and retreated into his room. His body collapsing on the fainting couch, his thoughts were of Sarah. How much he loved the fire in her eyes and the way her cheeks blushed when she was angry. He thought about how much he hurt when she refused him, and how impossible it seemed that he could actually love someone. He hated his own father as long as he could remember. When his father was killed in the throne room by an overzealous healer, Jareth praised the healer and spit on his father's body. It was all he deserved.

Jareth passed into a fitful sleep thinking about this hatred, begging the moon that he could remember that feeling. That vengeful, hatred which gave him so much strength. Love was bad – it made him weak. Hatred, pure vindictive hatred – now that made him strong. Right now strength was what he needed.

* * *

Hoggle wandered the outskirts of the Labyrinth, spraying the wretched fairies as he walked kicking dirt. Sarah hadn't been spotted yet, despite nearly every goblin in the Underground watching for her. Hoggle's mind wandered to the first time he'd spoken to Sarah. His…less than appropriate actions in the presence of a lady of Sarah's caliber troubled him and he didn't want her to find him doing that again! 

Jareth's outburst startled Hoggle and he threw his spray can into the air, which promptly knocked him on the head as it came back down. Turning toward the castle, Hoggle could not make out Jareth's figure, but he knew that the King's magic was in serious question. He hoped that word hadn't spread to the Neth…no…he couldn't even think that.

"Come on girl – where are you?" Hoggle muttered under his breath. He looked around and saw that he had come to the entrance of the Labyrinth. This was the hillside that Jareth had originally instructed Hoggle to return Sarah to after her time in the oubliette. Hoggle shivered a little as he climbed up the hill for a look.

The Labyrinth was a thing of beauty from here; a marvel of construction – even for magic to have accomplished. The slight shifting sounds of the walls made for a calming effect on the dwarf and he had to resume fairycide in order to ensure he didn't fall asleep.

Surely Sarah should be getting close by now. Jareth wouldn't send for every goblin to search for her without knowing she would be close. Hoggle thought for a moment. "_Maybe one of the other goblin's found her and she's already back at the castle. But no._" he shook his head changing his pacing. "_That can't be because the bell hasn't rang yet._" Changing his direction again Hoggle stood still. Many of the goblins here were really short on brains. He panicked – did they all remember who they were looking for, what she looked like or where she was supposed to go?

* * *

Sarah's consciousness told her that she was on the ground – but her mind couldn't yet wrap around what ground she was on. Her cheek was in sand, and her clothes felt dry against her body. Clutched in her hand was her Labyrinth book. Sitting up slowly Sarah looked around – the Labyrinth lay sprawled out in front of her. Twisting, winding and so alive. In the distance she could see Jareth's castle. Sarah was _home_. 

Rising to her feet shakily, Sarah tried to steady herself on the tree nearby. Touching it, she realized this was the spot where Jareth had given her just 13 hours to save Toby. The tree cracked and broke completely in half as she straightened up. Pulling her hand back in horror at the sight of the shattered tree, Sarah realized that the situation was far worse than she thought. Not only was Jareth in danger, but the entire Underground was in jeopardy. Gasping for a breath under the sudden pain in her side, Sarah caught sight of something wonderful. A friend.

"H…H…H…Hoggle!" Sarah shouted. Hoggle jumped and spun around to see Sarah standing there. The can of fairy killer fell to the ground unceremoniously as he reached Sarah's side.

"Sarah," Hoggle began. "We can't waste any time. You've got to get to Jareth right away."

Sarah looked at Hoggle, "I know he's not well, but" Sarah looked at the tree which had broken to bits "is everything suffering this much?"

Hoggle nodded slowly as he started walking quickly holding Sarah's arm to get her to move faster. "Sarah... He's sent every goblin out to be sure you get to the castle quickly. He knows that you are the key to helping."

Sarah nodded her understanding. "I can feel it. Just get me to the castle as fast as you can." She looked in the distance at the castle and remembered her words from so long ago, "_It's not so far._"


	5. Chapter 5 The Return

Same disclaimer as always. I don't own the characters.

* * *

Jareth regained consciousness with the words echoing in his mind, "_It's farther than you think_." Those words had stirred some fear into Sarah at first, but she brushed them off rather rapidly as she set out to defeat his Labyrinth and him.

Sitting up on the couch, Jareth felt a little stonger. Though his body still felt rather weak, his spirit felt stronger. He strode over to the balcony and conjured up a crystal ball. Looking into the crystal, Jareth could see that Hoggle had just found Sarah and was telling her that she had to hurry. At Sarah's question about the Underground Jareth smiled wickedly. She did care about his kingdom. That would make it easier to keep her here with him. The crystal shattered on the balcony as a sudden surge in the blackness threatened to rip him apart. "_It should be getting better – not worse at this point. She is here_." Jareth resigned himself to the bed to wait for Sarah to find him.

* * *

Sarah and Hoggle walked along the corridors of the Labyrinth in silence for a while. Sarah was too busy observing the changes the Labyrinth had undergone in the last few years. She ran her hand along the Labyrinth walls and felt the stones sorrow at her initial touch, and then...was that a...happy excitement at the prolonged touch? Sarah stopped for a moment to try to understand what was going on.

Hoggle took a few more steps before he realized she stopped. "Sarah - we've got to..."

"Shhh..." Sarah interrupted him. She concentrated harder. The walls seemed to understand what she was thinking and where she was going. "Hoggle." Sarah looked up, cheeks flush with excitement, "The Labyrinth is hurting, but I've convinced it that I am here to help as soon as I see Jareth."

Hoggle studied her face for a moment. In all of the years he'd cared for the Labyrinth and its many gardens, the damned thing never said anything to him. But this was Sarah - the only person who'd ever given him a second thought. He could not, would not be mad at her. "Sarah, we really have to..."

Hoggle stopped mid sentence suddenly noticing the opening in front of them lead to the gardens at the foot of the castle. "H...H...How did we get here?" he stammered.

Sarah was already ten steps ahead of him, over halfway to the castle doors. "Come on Hoggle - I told you that the Labyrinth hurts and needs my help."

Hoggle grabbed her hand and stopped her from ascending the stairs. He pulled her down and studied his friend's face. "Sarah, what did you promise the Labyrinth?" Her eyes were sparkling, just like they did when he first met her. But something wasn't right – not Sarah. She made no attempt to answer, so Hoggle asked again, "Sarah – what did you promise?"

Sarah's attention was not on her friend, it was hard to concentrate. She could see Hoggle talking and hear his voice – but it wasn't making sense in her head. It was as if the fog from the mirror was in her mind. There were voices in her head from everywhere – everything she touched had so much emotion. On the verge of tears when the Labyrinth walls told her of their pain Sarah knew they were being watched; and she knew that Jareth waited for her somewhere in the castle, but Hoggle was blocking her path up the stairs.

Blindly she wrenched her hands away from Hoggle and started to run up the stairs. She tried to count the stairs to block out the shouts of Hoggle calling her name, but lost count and started over and over again. Finally reaching a landing she paused for a moment to grab her breath and realized she didn't know where she was going. She could hear Hoggle still trying to ascend the stairs but knew that he was a long distance behind her. Sarah leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, the voices were strong again but this time they were offering her directions instead of the complaints of pain.

"_Stay in contact with us, we'll guide you. Go forward. Go left. Go right. Use these stairs. Through this door. Here's what you are looking for_." Sarah followed the guidance of the walls. It was all she had. She paused for a moment at the door to listen for anything going on inside. There was no voices. No shattering glass. Total silence. Even the walls had silenced. Sarah opened the door slowly.

"_Jareth_?" Sarah whispered. "_Jareth…I'm here_." She scanned the room to see if he was here. The room contained deep purple and crimson velvet curtains. A fainting couch sat by the balcony doors which were open. The fireplace was cold and dark, but there was a large fluffy rug in front of it with a large chair to one side. A simple desk sat on the other side of the hearth. A huge bed was in the corner of the room, surrounded by folds and folds of fabric.

Sarah closed the door behind her and latched the lock. "Jareth. Jareth? Where are you?" She walked out on the balcony and looked over the Labyrinth. "I'm here Labyrinth. I won't abandon you."

"_Sarah, is it you_?" Jareth's voice was weak compared to the stong voice that had plagued so many of her nightmares and thoughts the last nine years. Sarah whirled around and caught sight of him, sitting on the side of the bed head in his hands. He didn't look up, even as Sarah reached his side and knelt at his feet.

She lifted his face and looked into his eyes. The spark of life that was so vibrant in his blue eyes before was gone and they were now black as coal. His skin was so pale and cold. "Jareth, I'm here. I've come back for…" Sarah paused before speaking the next word. "You. What has happened to you?"

Jareth leaned back into the pillows on the bed. The pains were far worse at this point than they had ever been. "My dear, precious thing – this is **your** doing. **You** refused me. **You** refused the Labyrinth. **You** turned your back on all of us."


	6. Chapter 6 Help

Sarah gasped. This was what she feared when the Labyrinth walls spoke of their pain. She was the cause. But there was hope in what the spirits of the Labyrinth had told her. She may have been the cause, but she was also the cure. Sarah knew what she had to do. She had to stay with her beloved Labyrinth. Right now she had to stay with the Goblin King. He was her challenge now. Without his health, restoring the Labyrinth would not be an easy task.

She wasn't sure what to do first, but she built a fire in the fireplace and closed the balcony curtains. She opened the door to Jareth's room and saw a goblin heading down the corridor. "You!" Sarah shouted. The goblin turned around wide eyed and ran back to stand nervously at her feet. "Go and get your Majesty some hot tea. He is ill, but will soon regain his strength."

The goblin jumped to his feet and took off running backwards bowing to her as he did. Sarah shook her head at the funny creature and closed the door.

Jareth's skin was still cold, so Sarah helped him move over to the chair beside the fire. She brought a blanket from the bed over and wrapped it around him before sitting down beside him and pulling him close to her. "_Goblin King, you will get well. And when you do we will be having a very, very long discussion_." He didn't respond to Sarah, and she knew that he was still awake. "_But until you are better, you will have my undivided attention_."

Jareth smiled at the fire. He had her now. All he had to do was bide his time. He rested his head back against her and could feel her chest rise and fall under his shoulder. He could smell her sweat from her dashing around to get to the Underground. Intoxicating as she was, his body reminded him of the exhaustion an he fell into a deep slumber.

The goblin finally returned with the tea for Jareth and some soup. "Lady Sarah, we're so glad you are back!" The goblin stared at Sarah for a few moments, waiting to be yelled at for talking to her, or a kick from the highness for being slow.

Sarah looked at the goblin who wore a very simple smock-type dress with an apron. She smiled at the goblin and saw the relief on her face. "What is your name goblin?"

The goblin's eyes became wide again and she trembled. "You…you speak to me with kindness m'lady?" Sarah stared at the creature bewildered. How could Jareth be so cruel to everyone. "We, we don't have names in castle. His Majesty calls us whatever fits at the time."

Sarah sighed, "Well you shall have a name. I will need someone to help me look after the king and I think you shall fit that need. So, now we need a name for you. Do you have a name you fancy?"

The goblin stared at her feet for a while and then looked up at Sarah, "M'lady – I've always loved the way the roses look in the garden when they bloom." The goblin turned her attention back to her feet.

"Then it is settled." Sarah proclaimed, "From here on out you will be my attendant, Rose." She watched as the newly named Rose seemed to beam with pride over something so simple as a name. "Now Rose, I have a very important task for you. I need you to go find out from every goblin you know in the castle when the troubles with the king started and what has happened since then. Can you do that for me?"

Rose nodded emphatically and began to leave Sarah's side when Sarah called her back. "And Rose? Can you please tell Hoggle when you see him that I need his assistance as well?" Rose again nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

"Thank you, thank you m'lady." Rose bowed out of the room.

Jareth stirred slightly and Sarah wrapped her arms around him tighter. "_Jareth_," she whispered. "_I need you to wake and drink some of this tea_." He grumbled as he leaned over to take the cup from her hand.

"Uh, uh." Sarah said as she pulled the cup away. "Look at me." Jareth was almost startled by her command, but he complied with the simple request. Sarah captured his face in her hand and made him look her in the eyes. "Jareth, you must regain your strength and to do that you have to eat and drink. But 'accidentally' dropping the tea on my leg will get you nowhere. I am not leaving the Underground. You are stuck with me."

Jareth nodded his understanding and drank the tea. Sarah fed him some of the soup before there was a knock at the door. He took the bowl from her as she got up to answer the door, but instead of drinking the soup he poured it on the fire. If she thought he was going to make this easy, she needed to give it another thought!

"Hoggle, I'm so sorry. I just needed to get up here so I could clear the voices out of my head." Sarah knelt down in the hallway to that he didn't have to look up.

Looking into his friend's eyes he could see that their normal sparkle had returned and her voice said that things were ok. "Sarah – is he ok?" That wasn't what he really wanted to ask, but Sarah didn't likely have the answers any more than he did.

Sarah put her hands on the dwarf's shoulders, "He'll be fine after a while Hoggle – but I am going to have to spend a considerable amount of time with him. I've asked one of the castle goblins to scout around and see if she can find out when all of this started with Jareth; but I need you to do that out in the city for me, can you do that?" Hoggle nodded and Sarah stood up, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you Hoggle. I don't know what I would do without you!" She disappeared back into the King's room to attend to his health.


	7. Chapter 7 What Doesn't Kill You

Sarah re-entered the room to find Jareth still in the chair where she left him, the bowl empty and on the floor. Mysteriously the fire, which had been roaring when she exited the room, was now nearly extinguished. She gave Jareth a look that told him she knew what he did with the soup.

"You know that I will just make you eat some later." She glowered at him as she picked the bowl up and set it on the tray Rose brought earlier.

Jareth siezed her hands and pulled her up to the couch next to him. He looked deep into her eyes observing the changes in her as Sarah noticed that the darkness in his eyes was lighter and his hands were a touch warmer. "I…I need to start the fire back up, you need to get warmed up." She stammered out breaking connection with his eyes but she could not brake his hold on her hands.

"_Sarah_," he whispered "_I had hoped you would come back. I trusted that the Moon would help you find your way back to me_." Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him and wrapped the blanket around her as well.

Sarah started to protest, but remembered that when Toby was ill his favorite place to be was wrapped safely in his sister's arms. As she allowed Jareth to gather her in closer she could feel his heart beat. She was concentrating on his breathing rhythms when she felt his grip relax. Slowly she started to move his arms off of her waist. Jareth shifted slightly in the chair as she stood up.

Turning back around to look at the sleeping fae king, Sarah realized that it had to be nearly sunset by now. She pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders and brushed a hair off of his cheek. "Sleep love, the night comes quickly." The words puzzled her after she said them, but she moved on.

Sarah exited the room quietly. Through the hallway window she could see the sun was setting. Resting a hand to the wall as she walked, the spirit guided her to the kitchen area. A rather large goblin was standing at the hearth stirring a pot. He heard Sarah's feet and knew she was headed his direction. He turned around to face her and smiled.

"Lady hungry?" He motioned for her to sit down at a little table against the wall. "No tell Highness you in here, right?" There was anxiety in his posture as if he wasn't sure he could trust Sarah yet.

"I promise to tell him that you served me in the dining hall." Sarah took a spoonful of soup, anticipating that it would be horrible. Instead she was extremely pleased to find out that it was a very delicate cheese soup with...broccoli in it. This reminded her of the soup her mother used to make when Sarah was little.

"Do you have a name?" She asked the cooking goblin who had turned his back to her so that she could eat in peace.

The goblin jumped at the sound of her voice. "No name. King call me cook." Sarah saw the sadness in his eyes, "You like?" he asked motioning to the bowl.

Sarah nodded, "Yes, it's very good. Reminds me of something my mother made when I was young." The goblin appeared to perk up with her words. Sarah decided to press the name issue again, "Do you like being called cook?"

The goblin looked at his feet, Sarah thought that this behavior was quite disturbing. Here in the castle there appeared to be some very gentle and talented creatures and Jareth's temper had them all cowering in fear of even a nice word. It made her just want to go kick his royal…no…she still needed his help to make the Labyrinth better.

She studied the cook for a moment. His appearance was raggedy, with a rusty colored hide and dark scruff of hair on his head...a name. Snapping her fingers Sarah blurted out "How about we call you Rusty."

The goblin regarded her for a moment and then smiled. "Rusty like name." The goblin turned back to the hearth and said the name over and over.

Sarah smiled as she carried the empty bowl to the sink. It didn't take much to make them happy. Now she just needed to check on...

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out in alarm as she entered the hallway. The king was slumped against the wall. She turned around to Rusty who was peeking around the doorway "Rusty, please, help me with him," she pleaded.

Rusty nodded and lumbered over to the king and picked him up carefully. Sarah checked his forehead to find that he was now burning. She led Rusty to Jareth's room and he laid the fae on the bed. Sarah knew she needed help since she knew nothing of treating a fever, or even what a fever is considered, in a fae. Rusty turned to leave and Sarah caught his arm.

"I need a healer Rusty – do you know where to find one?" Sarah's voice was filled with desparation. All the years of believing he was gone didn't make it any easier to see Jareth so weakened. Sarah looked over at Rusty who was not sure what to say. "Please Rusty. Please help me to get him better. I've been in love with Jareth for years and never been able to tell him."

A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek from her bright green eyes. Rusty reached a big finger up and wiped it away. "Lady Sarah no cry – King be better. Open curtain." He walked over to the balcony opening and threw the curtains aside. The moon was big and the light shone right in to the room, illuminating it almost as much as the sun.

Sarah gasped at the burst of cold air and was afraid that the sudden temperature change could cause the fae king greater troubles, but Rusty was not. He moved the king over to the fainting couch so that the moonlight could envelop his entire body.

Rusty walked toward the door, turning to look at Sarah. "King be ok – stay by him, he be ok." He picked up the blanket from the chair and handed it to Sarah, "Must stay in light, Lady Sarah stay warm."

Sarah stared bewildered at the door after Rusty exited. She was startled when she heard Jareth groan in his sleep. Running to his side she determined that he was still asleep and his forehead was cooler. Pulling a rug over to the floor beside the fainting couch she deposited the blanket there as well. She stood on the balcony for a while, staring at the moon; praying, hoping that he would be well in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8 'Loving' Touch

Standard Disclaimer guys, and this chapter's just a little shorter because I didn't want to break the next chapter in an odd place.

* * *

The hours ticked by slowly as Sarah kept watch over Jareth. She sat on the floor beside Jareth to be sure that he knew where she was. Sarah kept her hand over his, envisioning that her touch could be enough to shake this. Sleeping only a few moments at a time, Sarah knew that morning light would come soon.

Jareth awoke at daybreak a little uncertain of where he was. His body ached from being on the fainting couch. His thoughts ran to Sarah – where was she? He turned his head, not ready to stand or sit up yet and realized there was warmth on his hand. Her hand. His Sarah's hand. His memory flooded with the words she had spoken yesterday. She lay on the floor with her head resting on his leg and her hand over his.

Jareth smiled, but it wasn't his typical calculating smile. This was the smile of a fae who realized that everyone deserves love. Everyone has a perfect match somewhere; someone who rounds out all of their imperfections. No matter how horrible and unfair he had been to her all those years ago, she still found her way back to him.

Feeling stronger now, but wanting to stay near Sarah as she rested, he gently moved his leg and hand from under her. Standing felt so much easier now – he reached down and scooped Sarah up and laid her in his bed. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Climbing into the bed he lay next to her – watching her breathe. She turned over toward him and snuggled into his arms. Jareth felt like he was flying without changing form. The warmth of her body, the smell of her hair and skin contented him to no extent.

Sarah stirred slightly, twisting her body to stretch it out from the cramped night of little sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the fae king watching her with great interest. His eyes were back to their amazing colors and his skin felt as normal as hers. "_Jareth, you are looking_…" Sarah whispered just as Jareth could contain himself no longer. He turned his head and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, then a little harder.

Sarah tensed initially, then relaxed as he brought a hand up to the back of her head. Jareth released her lips for a moment and then kissed them ever so lightly again. Sarah had been wondering what this moment would be like for a long time. Her eyes still closed she wrapped her arm under the Goblin King's arm and rubbed his shoulders pulling him back to her for another kiss.

Jareth and Sarah did not leave the moment until nearly noon. There wasn't much said, just the healing power of a loving touch. While Jareth's magic did not seem to be restored, he seemed to be himself again.

Sarah finally climbed out of bed to clean up, feeling like Jareth could spare her for a few moments since he was sleeping. The last two days had been difficult and she just wanted to feel warm water cleanse it all away. She entered the bathroom and poured water into the basin. Her feet touching the stones of the floor she could hear the Spirit calling out to her. "_Jareth is healing. Do not forget your promise_." Sarah whispered, "_I won't forget_."

Sarah realized that she did not have any clean clothes to put on, so she wrapped the towel around her and sat down at the vanity to brush her wet hair. The door opened and Jareth strode in. In his arms he carried a simple blue gown with lavender accents. "Sarah, these were left for you by one of the goblins." He said laying the gown across her lap. He walked around behind Sarah and put his hands on her bare shoulders. Sarah rolled her head back to look up at Jareth. His hands caressed her shoulders and moved up her neck to the bottom of her jaw tipping her head back to kiss her lips lightly.

Sarah was extremely comfortable with Jareth's presence in the room, but knew that she needed to get dressed. "_Jareth, please let me get dressed_." She whispered touching his hands. He turned around and gave her a few moments. The dress was easy to put on with no ties or clasps that she couldn't quickly manage. Tapping Jareth on the shoulder she asked, "Does it look ok?"

Turning around Jareth's smile was like that of a teenager with a crush. He wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and buried his face in the curve of her neck. Sarah smiled and put her hands on his as he moved his hands back to her shoulders. "_Strange, they are cool again._" Sarah thought. "Jareth, do you feel ok? Maybe you should lie down a while longer?"

There was no answer from him and Sarah looked at his reflection in the mirror and was frightened of what she saw. Jareth's eyes had reverted back to the black color and his skin was ashen. His hands tightened against her throat and begin to squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9 Darkness Falls

Standard Disclaimer

Two chapters tonight - be sure to let me know what you think!

* * *

The line between fear and terror is so fine that one might cross without knowing. Sarah managed to turn to face her fae king and wedge her arms up between her chest and his. His grip tightened and her desperation became more apparent as she kicked him in the shin. Jareth howled in pain, but did not release his grip on her neck. Sarah's legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

_**Breathing was no longer an option, Jareth was trying to kill her!**_

Sarah's hands came into contact with the stone tiles; the voices exploded in her mind and in one last attempt to free her neck from the vices that held her to the floor she put her hands on either side of Jareth's head. Even through her closed eyes, Sarah could see the burst of light that repelled Jareth. Hit hit the wall with a sickening thud and slumped against the wall.

Scrambling to the balcony away from Jareth, Sarah's throat hurt too much to cry or scream. All she could do was to sit on the floor and rub the stones for comfort. "What just happened?" Sarah's mind was buzzing with questions and the Spirit tried to answer her as best it could.

"_Jareth's still alive, but he won't hurt you. We won't let him._"

"But why did he do that?"

"_Jareth's darkness is trying to rule his body. He's been an emotional wreck for years Sarah. Since you refused him. For a long time he fought it off, but recently it resurfaced, somehow stronger. He was winning the battle until just now. You must put shoes on and flee to the High Priestess Kaya. She can be found in the eastern mountains, but you must go alone._"

"You mean I won't be able to hear you once I leave the Labyrinth and Jareth's kingdom? But won't he be able to find me?"

"_Sarah, you must go now, our hold on Jareth is weakening and….**Sarah – RUN!**_"

Sarah got on her feet and ran out the bedroom door. She could hear Jareth behind her screaming her name. She fled the castle wearing only the dress and shoes that she was pretty sure Rose left for her.

"_Sarah – there's a horse over here, come grab his reins and let him help you._" The Spirit of the Labyrinth hadn't lied to her so far so she had no reason not to trust it. Climbing on the horse and getting him off to as fast a run as she could, the castle was soon far behind her, but Sarah knew that Jareth could still get to her if she didn't get outside of the Labyrinth quickly. The Spirit guided her as it moved walls to give her a direct path. She could hear an owl in the distance. "_Sarah, don't look back…Keep watching where you are going. And…Good Luck._"

Just like that Sarah and the horse were out of the Labyrinth and her head was quiet. The owl was screeching in the distance at its frustration over losing the chase. Sarah turned the horse around and looked back at the city, the evening light was just beginning to dim. Sarah wanted to shout to Jareth "I'll be back – but I've got to find a way to make you better!" but her throat just would not cooperate. Turning the horse, they took off again at a slower gallop so that the horse would have a chance to catch it's breath.

The night was quickly coming and Sarah realized that the temperature was dropping as well. She didn't dare to make camp in the event that Jareth could be following or watching. Faced with a long night ahead, Sarah pushed her thoughts to trying to figure out where to find this High Priestess Kaya. The eastern mountains didn't seem to be far, but she had learned long ago that things were not always as they seemed here.

Sarah's hand reached up to touch her neck. Wincing in pain, she saw a stream flowing nearby and stopped to let the horse drink. Looking around to be sure they were safe, Sarah hopped down off the horse and cooled her hand in the stream before putting the hand against her throat. The darkness concerned her since she didn't know what was out here. As she put her hand back down into the water to have a small drink she felt something move in her hand.

Alarmed, Sarah dropped the water back into the stream. "_Who is there?_" Her mind was screaming but her vocal cords still had not recovered. Sarah turned to see a blue light dancing on the water. There was peace within this light and Sarah felt it's calming effect immediately. "_Who…who are you…_" Sarah managed to squeak the words out.

The blue light gave way to a large fairy who was absolutely radiant. The fairy approached Sarah with her hands out and Sarah opened her hands for the fairy to land on. Turning Sarah's head slightly, the fairy winced as she saw the marks on Sarah's neck and jumped down from her hands.

The fairy seemed to increase her size before Sarah's eyes and she began to talk to Sarah, "_Lady Sarah, your quest will be riddled with many challenges to free the Goblin King from the darkness that ensnares his very soul. There will be many things that help you, but there is **only one thing** that will save you…**Jareth's heart belongs to you**. He will fight to help you, but you must do this yourself to save him._" Sarah watched the fairy and nodded.

"_I bring you two gifts Lady Sarah, the first is your health,_" the fairy touched Sarah's throat and it began to heal and feel normal again. "The _second gift is one that will tear you apart if not used at the right times._" The fairy produced a bubble that closely resembled Jareth's crystals, she watched Sarah cringe away slightly and felt her pain. "_This crystal is like Jareth's, true, but this one will only allow you to see and hear Jareth._"

The crystal rested in Sarah's hand and Jareth's face was suddenly visible. "Sarah, Sarah…where are you?" She could hear him calling out to her, but did not answer.

"_He cannot hear you Lady Sarah, no need to worry._" The fairy nodded to Sarah, "_You have questions, I can only answer three._"

Sarah thought carefully for a moment, "How do I find the High Priestess Kaya?"

The fairy raised her arm and pointed to the northeast. "_You'll need to travel a day longer in that direction. Kaya resides near the top of the ridge where the snow becomes the stream._"

"How much time does Jareth have?" Sarah's worst fear was not getting back to him in time.

"_The Jareth you know, whose heart belongs to you, will be lost to you after three moons if you do not succeed._"

"What happens to the Labyrinth if I can't save Jareth?"

"_You must succeed Lady Sarah in order for the Labyrinth to survive. The Spirit of the Labyrinth has chosen you to be it's guardian over Jareth due to his darkness._"


	10. Chapter 10 Ascent

Standard Disclaimer as usual ;-) Glad you guys are enjoying this! I look forward to your comments each time I read my email.

* * *

Sarah wanted to ask more questions, but she did not want to seem ungrateful to the fairy for what she had done already. "Thank you blue fairy. Your generosity is great; my Labyrinth, my love and I thank you." Sarah bowed to the fairy before getting back up on the horse.

"_Wait Lady Sarah_," the fairy shrunk in size and landed on the horse's saddlehorn. "_I have one more thing to tell you. You must remain mortal until after you see Kaya. Reaching her is simple for fae, but a feat for a mere mortal to accomplish. Kaya's favor will be found for your determination._" The fairy paused, "_To stay mortal, you must not eat any fruits of the Underground._"

Sarah nodded, eating was the farthest thing from her mind.

"_You may see Jareth through the crystal any time you wish, but I would caution you to do it sparingly. The more you look within the crystal, the less you will see._" Suddenly the little fairy was gone and Sarah was alone with the horse slightly puzzled over the fairy's parting words.

"Well," she said as she patted the horse's neck, "I can't keep thinking of you as horse, so we'll just have to give you a name." Sarah turned the horse through the stream and headed in the direction of Kaya. "Let's call you Spirit. Since I can't hear the Spirit of the Labyrinth right now, you'll be my Spirit."

Spirit trudged on through the night with Sarah occasionally dozing in the saddle. She nearly fell out of the saddle once before tying the reins around her waist. Around midnight Sarah felt Spirit begin to walk up an incline and decided that she should stop him for a while. The ground still was grassy below their feet.

Spirit grazed lightly but did not wander far away from Sarah. In the moonlight she could see the outline of the trail they were on. Far off in the distance she could see some light from Goblin City and the castle. She hoped Jareth was getting some rest and not being too hard on the goblins. Especially Rose and Rusty and Hoggle.

Sarah rested against a small hill while Spirit grazed nearby. She fell asleep and dreamt of her first meeting with Jareth.

* * *

Jareth stood in his throne room staring out the window. Why did Sarah take off and leave him so quickly after the wonderful morning they had? "Whatever could her problem be?" He paced back and forth in the room. Smacking his side with riding crop, Jareth's concentration was broken by the cook insisting that he eat something.

Suddenly Jareth remembered how Sarah had betrayed him. How he'd given her everything and she had thrown it back in his face. He remembered the feeling he'd had the morning before Sarah got there. "Love makes you weak, hate makes you strong." Jareth repeated this to himself as he transformed into an owl and flew out the window in the direction that Sarah had fled.

* * *

Sarah awoke realizing that several hours had passed and that she really needed to get moving as daybreak was on the horizon. Spirit was standing nearby and neighed softly. Sarah stood up and stretched, brushing her skirt off while surveying the road ahead. It appeared to be narrow and became rocky slightly above the area they stopped at.

Afraid to go on alone, but knowing that Spirit could go no farther, Sarah removed the horse's halter. Rubbing her forehead on his nose she talked softly, "_Spirit, I have to go on alone from here. Wait for me if you can, but if danger comes you run._" The horse snorted as if to tell her that it would do no such thing. Sarah picked up her skirts and started up the long path.

* * *

Jareth soared high in the skies looking for Sarah. "Wretched girl - where could she possibly have gone?" His circles widened as he drifted on the currents to conserve energy. His stamina was still not normal and shape shifting took a lot out of him. Still not finding any signs of Sarah, Jareth was just about to turn back when something caught his attention…his horse was at the foot of the mountain. Unfortunately he would have to come back later - he was getting too weak to transform back.

* * *

Sarah reached the top of the first hill just in time to see the owl turn and fly back toward the Goblin City. She held her breath and ducked even though she knew he was leaving. Peeking over the edge he was just a speck in the sky so Sarah stood up and continued to pick her way up the mountain. Edging around a cormer, Sarah wondered what would have happened if Jareth had found her sleeping in the grass below or ascending the hill. A shudder ran down her spine and she pushed the thought from her head.

"_Grrrr_" Sarah paused for a moment looking for a wild beast about to pounce on her. Seeing nothing but hearing the noise again, Sarah soon realized that it was her stomach growling she could hear. The blue fairy's warning stuck in her head and Sarah passed by the berries and other trees. "There will be time to eat once Jareth is healthy again." she told herself.

Stopping to take a break, Sarah realized she was already rather high up and should try to stay out of sight as much as possible in the event that Jareth came back soon. "There should only be another rise or two." Sarah tried to comfort herself as she sat on a rock and looked up at the path ahead. The toughest part of the climb lay ahead of her and Sarah wished that she had left her jeans on yesterday morning.

"_Wow._" Sucking in a deep breath it dawned on Sarah that just yesterday morning she was waking up in Jareth's arms. She could still feel his lips on her hers and… "No. Stop it Sarah, concentrate on what you are doing. You've got to keep moving, Jareth will probably return soon." Feeling better after her little pep talk, Sarah started looking for the easiest way up the rock face.

Outside on his balcony Jareth stared in the direction of the eastern mountains. "Why would Sarah flee there...there's nothing there but..."


	11. Chapter 11  Path to the Palace

Standard disclaimer, although Kaya and Creed are my imagination...

* * *

"Excellency, a girl climbs the mountain on her way here." the lookout elf bowed low to the High Priestess. "As I understand it she travels from the Goblin City."

"Then it is true." Kaya's voice was soft and deep. "Jareth battles his inner darkness now." She rose from her kneeling pillows and walked to the open balcony.

The elf straightened from his bow, "Shall I go get her then?"

Kaya turned to see Goblin City in the distance. Fae ascending the mountain unaided were unheard of, but if the Goblin King's champion did not succeed there would be dire consequences for all. "No Creed. Do not interfere with this one, but go keep watch on her for she must arrive to the Crescent Palace on her own power."

"Very well Excellency. I shall keep watch." Creed turned to go and stopped. "Excellency...do you believe the Goblin King will try to stop her?"

Kaya studied her student. "Creed, I do not believe that the Goblin King is himself at this time. If you see the white owl, then hurry the girl along to shortcuts without showing yourself. Take care and may the moon guide you and the girl."

Creed ran through the passageways of the Crescent Palace and emerged just feet away from Sarah. His eyes searched the sky for any trace of the white owl while his ears strained to hear any sounds that weren't native to the eastern mountains. He followed Sarah's movement by listening to the sound of her skirts swishing while his eyes stayed on the skies.

Sarah concentrated on the wall of the mountain. There appeared to be hand holds and foot holds at regular intervals, but she knew that these darned skirts would get in her way and could cause her to fall. Sitting down, Sarah knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she would like it. She began to rip the dress at the knee hoping that the High Priestess would not be offended that her attire was less than becoming.

* * *

Jareth continued to pace from his throne to the balcony and back. Several of the castle goblins were cowering in the corner of the room. Jareth had not said anything since returning, but they knew there was a storm brewing within the king. His strength was returning to normal levels again and the daylight was dwindling so Jareth prepared to transform and resume his search for Sarah.

Taking to the sky he could feel changes in the wind. The air had a different taste to it. Jareth flapped his wings in the direction of the eastern mountains and knew he could reach them within minutes.

* * *

Creed heard Sarah ripping her gown and then heard the sounds of rocks falling. He listened carefully to determine that Sarah was climbing the face and actually had made quite a bit of progress already. He watched the skies and waited moving closer a couple of times, but being cautious that Sarah not see or hear him.

Kaya watched the sun beginning to dip in the sky. The girl should reach the Crescent Palace's doorway any moment. She turned to her attendant standing in the doorway, "Prepare for an arrival." The attendant scurried away and Kaya returned to her place on the balcony. The moon was full tonight which would aid in the magic she would need for the fight ahead.

Sarah reached her hand up and realized that she had finally gotten to the top. Pulling herself up the rest of the way she sat on the edge of the cliff and enjoyed the view for a moment. The sun would set soon and the moon was already shining brightly. Off in the distance Sarah caught sight of something…a bird…a white bird…."No." Sarah whispered. "I'm so close."

Creed had spotted Jareth as Sarah pulled herself to the top of the cliff. Ducking back into a tunnel, he manipulated some of the mountain's stones and created an opening.

Sarah tumbled backwards as if the mountain was eating her alive. Landing quite unceremoniously in a corridor she took stock of her body. "No broken bones. That's a relief." She said outloud. At first she feared that she was in an oubliette but there was light at the end of the tunnel. Sarah giggled slightly at the thought of the irony. Her relief was short lived when she could hear things moving around in the the dark. With little choice, she headed for the source of the light.

Jareth knew it was Sarah sitting on the edge of the cliff before he could even see her face. He could feel the warmth of her skin. She was there. He landed on the cliff and transformed back to his normal self only to find no one there with him. "You're hiding Sarah - I know you are here." He hissed. "**I will find you**."

"**Kaya!**" Creed burst into the room quite inappropriately, but considering that the girl was not far behind him and Jareth was just above them it was the best he could do. "Kaya they are both here…The girl, in the corridor. Jareth…landed on cliff just as pulled the girl in." His cheeks were flush with the excitement.

Kaya stared at Creed and motioned for him to step to the side. "We must be ready for the girl. She's done something practically unheard of." Kaya walked toward the open door that Creed had just come through. The doors opened, just as Sarah reached up to push the door to the side.

"Welcome daughter of the moon to the Crescent Palace. You'll find the peace here that you were seeking." Kaya's arms were opened wide to receive the girl. Sarah collapsed into the High Priestess's arms causing alarm among the elven attendants.

"Excellency!" Creed shouted pulling Sarah off of Kaya. He laid Sarah on the floor and took Kaya's arm gingerly.

Kaya shook her head in disbelief. "_She's not fae at all. She's mortal._"

* * *

Jareth stood on the mountain cliff and smiled. He knew right where Sarah was. "Such a pity. She'll never know what happened." His laughter rang out through the valley and the mountains themselves. 


	12. Chapter 12  Sanctuary

Standard disclaimer all -

Kaya recovered her wits in time to reach the balcony where Jareth was standing before he entered the room. "**Stop there** Goblin King. You are in the sacred Crescent Palace. You may not enter until you have made your intentions known."

Jareth smiled at Kaya giving her a mock bow - "You have something that belongs to me. I've simply come to reclaim it."

Kaya and the elves were not fooled. Jareth had quite a reputation for his disregard of sacred places, not to mention his history of trickery within the Underground. "State your real intentions for this young woman Jareth or be gone."

Sarah started to pick herself up off the floor shaking her head slowly. Still seated, she heard Jareth's voice and was stricken with fear for her personal well being. A sudden spike of strength ran through her body as the moonlight flowed through the window and touched her skin. Rising to her feet she was startled by her own voice.

"_**Jareth, King of the Goblin City.**_" Sarah felt different, changed somehow.

Kaya and the elves took a couple of steps back from Jareth, understanding that Sarah was now prepared for this. Jareth looked at Sarah first with contempt and hate, then as if someone had flipped a switch in his brain, he knew how much he loved this beautiful creature in front of him. "_Sarah._" He whispered.

"_**King of the Goblins, you must heed my words.**_" Sarah began chanting in a language she couldn't hope to understand. "_Qui convertit petram in stagna aquarum, et rupem in fontes aquarum. Non nobis Domine non nobis: sed nomini tuo da gloriam._" The elves and Kaya joined in with her and began to surround Jareth.

Everywhere he looked there was someone, and the damn chanting. No escape, the chanting, not enough room to transform, the chanting, not enough room to breathe…"Why are you doing this?" he cried out before the room turned black.

Sarah and Kaya looked at each other worriedly. Did Sarah get it right? They would need to keep watch throughout the night to know.

"Excellency, I shall keep first watch." Creed was first to volunteer. Several other elves offered to stay with him. Kaya nodded and led Sarah out of the room. Although her head was swimming and she was starving, Sarah tried to keep track of the elven woman.

"You are a remarkable young woman." Kaya began. "To take on the Goblin King not once, but twice, and on top of that you climb my mountain instead of looking for the doors." Kaya wanted to add in that she knew that Sarah was mortal, but decided that topic would be better left for a little later, she'd have to address with Sarah where she found the incantation.

Sarah nodded her head, "Thank you. I'm sorry for crashing in on you a moment ago." She looked down at her attire, "I need to see the High Priestess Kaya to see if she can help me with Jareth. He's terribly ill and I…"

Kaya stopped in the corridor and turned to Sarah with a smile, "I am the High Priestess Kaya and that which you needed me for, we have already done." Kaya resumed walking down the hall and Sarah followed her.

"_I…I'm terribly sorry that I am such a mess, had I known there was a door…I just was so worried that Jareth would…_" Sarah knew that she was rambling and should stop while she was ahead, but felt like she needed to pour it all out for Kaya.

Kaya opened a door to a large room with multiple fairies in it. She turned Sarah's head to the side, "I know what has happened dear, my fairy did a good job healing your neck, but your heart is what concerns me." Snapping her fingers the fairies began to fly circles around Sarah. "Let's see what we can do to make you more presentable."

Sarah was facinated by Kaya, she was so regal, but so common. Her skin was a very pale blue and her white hair was separated into three sections that trailed down her sides and back. The soft grey color of her gown made the elven woman's skin appear to glow in the dark. Sarah's mind was wandered and she suddenly realized that Kaya asked her a question. "Sarah, dear, are you ok?"

Looking down, Sarah saw a beautiful light green gown in place of the tattered dress that Rose had made her. A mirror was brought over for Sarah to see her reflection and Sarah could not believe it. The gown looked like something she would have played in so many years ago. Her hair was now swept back into a graceful twist with some ringlets at her neck.

"I...Wow. This dress is beautiful. Thank you, really." She wanted to be with Jareth right now, safe in his bed before all of this.

"Sarah," Kaya put her arm around the girl's shoulders, "We should get back to check on Jareth, I'm sure you will feel more comfortable when you can see the light return to his eyes." Sarah nodded and wondered how Kaya could know so much, then scolded herself for such a ridiculous thought.

Meanwhile the elves kept watch on the Goblin King. They'd brought some pillows to lay him on and a blanket to cover his body with. A small table had been brought into the room with some fresh fruit for Sarah. Jareth did not stir while Sarah and Kaya were out of the room, but Creed stood ready to pounce on the King as soon as he tried anything.

The sacred Doors of the Crescent swung open and Kaya entered followed by a vision in Creed's mind. Surely this could not be the young mortal woman who climbed the mountain? All of the elven attendants knelt in front of Kaya awaiting instruction from her.

Sarah caught sight of Jareth's body - covered head to toe by a white sheer and another heavy white blanket over his torso - and cried out, "**What have I done?**" Running to his side she was in tears over this fae who had so recently intended to do her great harm. Resting her head on his chest and sobbing freely she felt Kaya's hand on her back and the eyes of the elven on her but she didn't care.

"_Sarah, dear child, he is in stasis right now while he fights the battle internally. He shall return to you, have no fear. Be at peace and come eat something._" Kaya's voice was so soothing and Sarah raised her head momentarily before dropping it down to wipe away the tears.

"He's….he's in stasis?" Sarah mumbled. "Kaya, will he be able to fight this?"

Kaya's heart felt as if it were breaking for this beautiful girl who had fallen for the fae king. She looked into Sarah's eyes and saw the deep love that Sarah had for Jareth and felt the memories of Sarah's past. "Sarah, the only one that knows that for sure is Jareth, but we have given him the tools that he needs to battle the darkness."

Sarah was puzzled by this, there were no tools and in stasis what could he do to fight anything?

Creed approached Sarah, "Perhaps Lady Sarah does not understand what the darkness is Excellency."


	13. Chapter 13  Confinement

Standard Disclaimer - And please guys - remember to give your reviews to let me know if you are still enjoying this!

* * *

Jareth was all alone, or at least that is how he felt. Was this how the oubliette felt to the goblins when he sent them there? There was no light and he was afraid.

Afraid he would never see Sarah again. Afraid she would never forgive him for what had happened. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. His hands, he hated them for what they had allowed it to do to her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and he heard rocks falling somewhere around him. He covered his head and sat still until there was no sound again. But there was sound. Ever so faint. What was it saying? Wait. Calling his name. That was Sarah's voice. She hadn't run away from him – she'd gone to the eastern mountains to find Kaya. Sarah was so smart. She'd listened to the 'Spirit of the Labyrinth' and believed it, he thanked the Moon that she had come back.

His Sarah's voice, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. The words being spoken were sweet to Jareth's ears. He knew that they were the words of his deliverance from this wretched place. But now he wasn't alone – someone else was here, breathing just over his shoulder. Swinging his arm around, Jareth tried to connect with something, anything. All he found was air. The wall behind him offered little comfort, but it was solid against his back.

The Bog of Eternal Stench smelled better than whatever was in this place with him. The air was thick enough to taste and there was no more pleasure than the scent. Jareth knew that he had to stay alert, to continue to think about what was going on. "So, this is it – this is where you choose to make your stand?" Jareth shouted into the nothingness. "Well come now, show yourself."

He waited for a response, but there was nothing. It was not ready to fight, yet, Jareth's spirit was still too strong. A little longer…just a little longer.

* * *

Sarah found herself torn between the conversation she and Kaya were having and sitting beside Jareth holding his hand. Kaya was telling Sarah about the Doors of the Crescent and how they had been taken from the Moon by Serena herself.

Kaya noticed Sarah's expression each time she would put Jareth's hand down to return to sitting at her feet. "_Dear child, you must rest a while. Sit here with me so that we may discuss what has happened over the last few days._" Sarah reluctantly turned from staring at Jareth's emotionless face to look at Kaya. "_Creed, can you move the Goblin King closer so that Sarah and I may talk and he may feel the comfort of her presence._"

Sarah smiled gratefully at Kaya – why hadn't she thought of just moving him closer… "Thank you Kaya, I was told by the blue fairy not to eat the fruit of the Underground…" Kaya was handing her what looked like an apple, Sarah reached out and took it, but before taking a bite she asked, "Kaya, why did it matter if I ate fruit from the Underground before I was in your presence?"

* * *

Jareth was struggling with silence. All his life he'd been surrounded by goblins and fae and all sorts of creatures great and small. In the darkness there was someone, but they were not the kind you wanted around. There was silence and the smell of fear; but Jareth tried to force his mind to think about what would happen when he emerged the victor of this battle. His magic would return and he would be healthy again. And Sarah, he would have Sarah – forever. He'd make her his Queen and the Labyrinth would have its next heir.

Silently, the creature sat watching Jareth, biding its time until Jareth would weaken. It could feel the thoughts in his head, but had not been successful in manipulating them yet. But Jareth would let his guard down and it was waiting.

* * *

Kaya sighed, "_You were not prepared for any of this were you Sarah?_" Seeing Sara shake her head no, Kaya knew that they were in for a long night. "_Creed, you may leave us. Sarah, this will be a very long discussion, I will give you a few minutes with Jareth alone. You should not be apart from him for the next few hours. Your strength is his strength._" Kaya exited the room quickly and the Doors of the Crescent closed behind her.

"Oh Kaya, how have we done anything to help him? All we've done is said a few words and I've held his hand! Is there nothing else I can do – is there nothing more you can do? The Spirit of the Labyrinth said you would help!" Sarah was exasperated and crying before realizing that she was alone with Jareth and leaned across his chest. "I know we've gone through this before…but it's not fair! I just want you back – I want to be home with you in the Goblin City where we belong."

"_Sarah._" Jareth turned his face up to the small hole letting light into the cavern. He could feel her presence, her courage, her compassion, her love. When this was all over he was never going to let her out of his sight. At one point he sought dominion over her, but he was coming to realize that she would never be just one of his minions. The cavern shook hard and he covered his head again. Rocks again fell around the Goblin King. This time there was a cry that came out of the creature. "You will not win this battle. Do you hear me over there? You will NOT defeat me and you will not hurt her again." Jareth's laughter rang out through the small cavern.

"**SARAH!**" Jareth cried out.

Sarah wasn't sure how long she had been arched across Jareth's chest. There was no change in his face, but she could hear his heart beating again. She wasn't sure what had awoken her either, but Kaya and the elves were still gone from the room. As Sarah stood to stretch she noticed that there was a change in Jareth. He was now holding fast to her hand.


	14. Chapter 14  Strength and Courage

Standard Disclaimer - Like all of us I wish I owned it...I wish, I wish, I wish!

* * *

The Doors of the Crescent opened and Kaya swept through the door as Sarah stood up still holding Jareth's hand. Smiling, she put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "_You have overcome the fear in your heart. Shall we begin that discussion now_?"

Sarah nodded at Kaya and sat back down. "I'll be, uh, staying over here Kaya." Sarah lifted her arm up and Kaya could see that Jareth actually was the one holding on to her.

Kaya smiled at Sarah, "_This is a very promising sign Sarah! Jareth is regaining control of his physical form. He may be conscious in the next few hours but he should return by the next moonlight. I will need to retire soon and there is much to discuss._" Kaya moved her pillows closer to Sarah and Jareth.

"_Had Jareth been in control of himself when you arrived, he would have told you that eating Underground fruit will begin to impart the magic into your very soul. My dear, you are still mortal, still able to go home to the Above if you chose. Once you eat the fruit, you will become fae slowly and you will no longer call the Above your home._"

Sarah looked at Jareth and wished she could touch his face. Did he even know he called her here? Was it him that she shared the kisses with days ago? It didn't matter. She belonged here with him; the last nine years had been the most miserable of her life. Although Sarah never would have admitted it when she met him, Jareth's offer of her dreams was all she ever wanted. How many times had she begged for that chance again after?

Sarah looked up at Kaya who knew that Sarah was thinking hard about this. Picking up the apple that she had set beside Jareth she said "Kaya, what will happen to me after I eat this? What should I expect – pain or agony – because if that is what it takes to stay here with Jareth, **I will do it**."

Kaya had never seen someone like Sarah before. Oh she'd seen mortals before; she was one when she was a child. A strong willed and courageous mortal who was willing to risk everything for happiness was practically unheard of. Add to that the fact that she climbed the mountain entirely on her own power. "_Sarah, there will be pain – and nothing I can do to help you with it. Do you still have the crystal that my fairy gave to you to see Jareth?_" Sarah nodded her head and took it out of the satchel that was made to match her dress. "_Good, let me see it please._" Sarah handed the crystal to Kaya and watched as the High Priestess put a spell over the crystal.

"_Sarah, once I have left to retire for the day, please look into the crystal and think of Jareth. I've put a spell over the crystal to allow you to speak to Jareth and him to speak to you. You will need to tell him what you are doing. I would advise waiting for him to regain consciousness before you eat the fruit. Jareth's condition is still a little too weak for him to be frantic over you. I will have some bread brought in for you to eat instead of the fruits. The crystal will not last long – there will be time for only a few words, so choose them carefully._"

After Kaya left the room Sarah regarded the fruit. She did not want to do anything to jeopardize Jareth's recovery. She set the apple down and picked up the crystal. "Show me the Goblin King, let me see my love."

The crystal came out of nowhere. Jareth watched it drift down from the hole above which had been growing steadily larger and now lit most of the cavern. The creature sat over in the corner and Jareth could on occasion see its beady red eyes as it regarded Jareth. As the crystal came to float in front of Jareth he could see Sarah within. Her eyes sparkled and she was radiant. "Sarah."

"Jareth." Sarah whispered breathlessly. "I don't know how long this will work. I'm waiting for you. I won't become a fae until you are with me again."

His Sarah planned to stay and she was waiting for him. The Goblin King's heart soared. Another heap of rocks began to fall. "Sarah, I love you. I'm coming home to you soon."

Sarah nodded her understanding but the crystals were breaking apart. Jareth saw her mouth "I love you too" and then the crystal shattered. Another howl of pain came out of the creature. Jareth could now feel the creature's fear knowing it would not defeat him.

The sensations going through his mind were more powerful than the first time he'd seen an Underground eclipse with his mother. He could feel the magic building up within his very soul. The creature trembled in the corner, begging for forgiveness as Jareth threw a crystal at it to destroy it permanently. This wasn't something that an oubliette was punishment enough for and definitely not something that he ever wanted to come up against again. "Sarah, I'm coming." The rocks began to crumble again, but there was no one to fall on.

Sarah was still sitting beside Jareth holding on to his hand as he returned to his body silently. His body jerked a couple of times before Sarah realized it was him moving. She looked down to see him staring at her with those blue eyes and a wide grin across his face. Pulling down the moon cloth, Sarah ran her hand along the Goblin King's cheek. It was really him. "_Did you miss me love?_" he asked as he sat up. Sarah threw her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him. His hand touched her neck and Sarah did not wince away, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her for what had happened; but for now her kiss was delicious and he did not want to let her go.

Jareth laughed. A good hearty laugh. Sarah had never heard anything so wonderful in her life. At that moment the Doors of the Crescent opened and Kaya walked through them followed closely by Creed. Kaya's skirts swished as she walked through the room and stood at the feet of the Goblin King.

Jareth stood up slowly and bowed to Kaya, "Hello Mother. I see you've already met my Sarah."


	15. Chapter 15  Memories

"_**Mother**_?" Sarah looked from Jareth to Kaya and back again.

Kaya smiled at Jareth as he approached her to give her a light hug. "_Sarah, dear, I am sorry that I did not tell you but it was not my place to say anything._"

Jareth held his mother's hand and reached back for Sarah's hand. This was a lot for her to get at one time, but surely she suspected that the Goblin King had a family. Granted, his father had been gone a long time; Kaya on the other hand was safe and well protected.

"_The moon has risen and I must attend to my duties. I am pleased to see you back on your feet Jareth._" Kaya took Sarah's hands. "_Daughter of a mortal, betrothed to a fae - there is much I can teach you dear Sarah. Please come to see me in the hours of twilight._" Then she was gone.

Sarah stood facing the Doors of the Crescent and felt completely puzzled. She knew that Jareth would have had parents at some point in time, but for his mother to be a High Priestess? It all seemed to be a bit much. Of course there was the moon pendant that Jareth always wore.

Jareth moved his hand from Sarah's arm to wrap it around her waist. Sarah mumbled, "Your mother is a high priestess?"

He nuzzled her neck with his mouth carefully, "Sarah, we have many things to discuss. Shall we go home?"

Sarah was still lost in the thought that Jareth could have a mother so kind as Kaya and yet he was still the Goblin King. His father, was he an absolutely horrible person? Was he even still alive? Alive...oh...dammit! The Labyrinth - it was still waiting for her to come back!

Wheeling around to face him, Sarah cried out "Jareth, I have to get back! The Labyrinth needs me."

Jareth smiled and praised himself silently for the 'Spirit of the Labyrinth' plant that he put into her mind. Sarah really found a connection to the Underground as soon as the 'Spirit' began talking to her. He'd have to be sure that continued for a little while to ensure that she didn't want to return to the Above.

* * *

Kaya smiled as the Doors of the Crescent closed behind her. Jareth would now have to tell Sarah everything, and honesty was what they needed. As she proceeded silently through the halls until she reached the chamber, pausing to remove her slippers she opened the door and stepped out into the night air. Inhaling deeply, Kaya felt the cleansing air run through her body as the moonlight cleared her skin and hair from the recent events.

Sitting atop the mountain Kaya had an expansive view of the Underground including Goblin City. Here she had spent many an hour watching the city, wondering how her children were and if she'd see them again. Jareth had been just a child when Morsul had turned to the Darkness. Kaya hadn't been strong enough to stand up for him like Sarah did for Jareth.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she reembered the look on Jareth's face as he held Milana. She was just a babe - Kaya could still remember the begging that she did to Morsul's turned back, "Let me take the children, at least Milana…Please Morsul – She's too young to be without me." Morsul would never let go of Jareth - he was the heir to the throne.

Remembering that the elves would be joining her soon, Kaya shook her head in an attempt to shake off the memories. She turned her back to the city and began the nightly prayers. "_Cormamin lindua ele lle, Oio naa elealla alasse'_"

* * *

Jareth held Sarah close to him, her arms folded up inside of his. She smelled of sunshine and spring. Transporting them back to the gardens outside of the Goblin Castle, Jareth lead her over to the fountain where they sat down. He just could not have her out of his touch at the moment. His hands, devoid of the gauntlets, caressed Sarah's collarbone and neck as she rested her head against his chin.

Sarah felt so relaxed, Jareth's arms were strong again and she realized how tired she was now. "Jareth."

He looked down at her angelic face and brushed a hair away from her eyes. "Yes precious."

"Jareth, I almost lost you earlier, didn't I?"

Looking into her eyes, Jareth could see how tired she was, "No matter what happens Sarah Williams, I will always come back for you."

She smiled and snuggled back into his chest, "Good - then take me to bed and let's sleep for a week!"

Jareth swept Sarah up in his arms, walking into the castle and up the stairs to his room. The fire was burning in the hearth as Jareth laid Sarah on the bed and propped up next to her on the pillows. He was tired, but his mind was a blur with all of the arrangements to be made for their union. Sarah would need all of the details tomorrow, there was much that she would have to learn. Of course, she would want to know about his family and he did not relish the idea of reliving all of the memories he buried years ago.

As she curved her body to be as close to Jareth as possible, he was reminded that Sarah was becoming fae. That was probably the first topic they would have to address in the morning when she woke. The hardest parts of the changes were yet to come and Sarah would need Kaya to help her through the change, possibly even more than him.

Jareth let out a sigh and heard Sarah mumbling in her sleep. A smile played on his face, his Sarah was here with him and he would never be like Mosul. She was every bit his equal, or at least she would be once the fae transformation was completed. Becoming lost in his dreams, Jareth fell into sleep quickly and the pleasant images of Sarah were replaced by memories of his childhood and Mosul and Milana.


	16. Chapter 16  The Past

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Labyrinth or it's inhabitants - although Kaya, Mosul and Milana are of my own imagination.

* * *

In the dream he was just a kid, barely the equivalent of 10 human years. Kaya and Mosul had gone off to En Alu' for the new baby to be born. Jareth remembered Mosul telling him that he was in charge while Mosul was gone. Proudly he'd stood and watched the carriage take his mother and father out of the city and off to the eastern mountains. Jareth could still hear the words Mosul spoke to him as the gates closed; the words echoed in his head all these years later. "Jareth, take care of your people – I know you will do well my son!" Kaya had blown her son a kiss through the window, which he pretended to brush off.

When they returned with the baby three days later, Jareth stood with the same regal posture that Mosul had taught him. Mosul beamed with pride as he saw the young prince looking so grown up. Kaya was lifted out of the carriage and carried into the gardens holding the baby. On the spot where Jareth, Mosul, and the family before had been introduced to the people, Mosul and Kaya proudly introduced their daughter, Milana, to everyone.

Jareth remembered how tiny she was and how happy his parents were. As Kaya put the bundle in his arms, Jareth felt his heart skip a beat. Kaya noticed the look on his face and whispered into his ear "When a young fae holds a new life in their arms for the first time, their hearts touch for a brief moment creating the bond of love. Jareth, you must promise me that you will always watch out for Milana." The blonde head nodded eagerly as his blue eyes continued to look into the steel gray ones that stared back.

"I'll always be here for you Milana." He promised as he kissed her forehead. Kaya took the babe inside and prepared her for sleep while Mosul took Jareth for a walk around the castle gardens.

"Jareth," Mosul began, "you're now old enough to begin aiding me with some of the kingdom responsibilities." Jareth cocked his head and looked at his father's face as they stopped in front of the Labyrinth entrance. "From now on, you are not just Prince Jareth of the Goblin City. You are now Prince Jareth of the Goblin City and the Lord of the Labyrinth. It will respond to your wishes – if you want a wall to move, or a door to open – it shall do so for you only." Mosul paused to watch his son's expression. "Go ahead boy, move a wall."

Jareth concentrated on the wall and forced the door to move about 5 yards down the path. To his astonishment, it moved. "Wow."

Mosul was impressed with his son's control – the door did not waiver as it moved. "That's enough for tonight son. We'll practice more later." He laid his arm across Jareth's shoulders and the two of them walked into the castle for dinner.

That night Jareth had stood on his balcony watching the natural shifts of the Labyrinth. What his father had just given him was impressive, but Jareth had been working on directing the Labyrinth for years. Tormenting the goblins that entered the immediate area had been a great pastime for him. As the entrance shifted again Jareth yawned and decided that the moon was high enough for him to sleep.

The next months brought many training sessions with his father and a great deal of time spent with his mother and Milana. Jareth was there when Milana laughed and walked for the first time; it was his name that she called out first – well, kind of. "Jare-jare!" Milana would cry out when he entered the room, arms raised for him to scoop her up.

Kaya would smile to see Jareth holding Milana. To think she worried about him being as moody as Mosul. Mosul had grown more distant since Milana's birth and would only appear in the doorway to tell Jareth he should be practicing his magic, not playing with the child.

The dream continued for Jareth as his father sent his mother sprawling across the throne room for stating "_The child's_ name is Milana and she is your daughter." The goblin guards stood stoic on the doorway and Jareth planted his feet in front of his mother and Milana to protect them.

"Step away Jareth." Mosul growled at the boy. "You're no match for me."

"I won't let you hurt them Father. I promised Milana I would always take care of her."

Mosul became irate with Jareth for disobeying him. "You will move now boy, or you will find yourself in an oubliette until I am dead and this land needs a ruler!" he hissed.

Kaya plead with Mosul to stop this that she would just take the children and leave for a while until he was healthy again. Mosul threw crystals at Kaya and missed her each time thanks to Jareth's reflexes. When Mosul's power was spent he collapsed on the floor but he managed to utter the words to banish Kaya from the city.

Jareth glowered at his father from the garden as he watched Kaya being taken away like a commoner. "You will rue this day Father."

"**Give me that abomination**." Mosul screamed at Jareth.

With his jaw set and a firm, but safe grip on Milana, Jareth looked Mosul in the eye, "**No**. You will not touch her."

Mosul's anger released a crystal that was poorly formed and it exploded in Jareth's face sending shards into his eye in the process. "Boy don't push me any farther – **Give me the CHILD!**"

Jareth ran into the Labyrinth holding Milana carefully. The Labyrinth shifted angrily behind him as he ran.

Sarah awoke suddenly as Jareth cried out. Unsure of what was happening she sat up and cradled his head and upper body against hers. Both of them were still clothed fully and Jareth hadn't even removed his boots. She pulled a blanket up around them and held him as he sobbed in his sleep clinging to her for his life.


	17. Chapter 17  New Day Dawning

_**Standard disclaimer - I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, or Jareth, but I sure wish I did!**_

_**To those of you who have been reading so far - thank you! I really appreciate reading your comments and have enjoyed some of the reactions immensely! I apologize for the delay in this chapter but there have been a great number of interruptions in my life which drained my imagination!**_

* * *

The castle goblins worked feverishly on cleaning the castle while the garden and labyrinth goblins were hard at work on the grounds around the castle. Everything had to be right. The roses were pruned and the ivy was tied back so that they fell into proper grooves in the stones. The Labyrinth had to be reset in many places – there were oubliettes which had been opened and needed to be closed back up.

Jareth watched from the balcony as all this activity went on. He had arisen with the sun, feeling like it was going to be a gloomy day and then he realized that he was lying in Sarah's arms. The long night was over and he had survived the memories which plagued his sleep. He looked over to see Sarah, still asleep in the bed although she was beginning to stir.

He was drawn back to her side by her thoughts as she awoke to find him gone from the bed. "Jareth. Good Morning." Sarah stretched her arms above her head and on bringing them back down pulled his face over to hers and kissed him lightly.

Jareth was caught off-guard by this motion and nearly fell back on the bed. Regaining his composure, he stood up and offered her a hand out of the bed. "Sarah, we have many things to discuss today and you will need to clear your head. You have a number of decisions that you will have to make and you will not have much time to make those choices in."

The severity of his tone put Sarah on alarm. "Is everything okay Jareth? I know the Labyrinth needs my attention, but are you okay?" She put her hand on his cheek.

Thinking to himself how much he loved the feel of her touch, Jareth was silent. Looking into her eyes he remembered how lost he felt before she arrived and how his heart soared to see her there with Kaya. "Kaya..." His eyes darkened and he grew silent.

Sarah watched his face carefully, "Jareth, love, are you with me?" She fanned her hand out in front of his eyes and there was no movement. "Jareth?" Her voice was stronger this time. "JARETH!"

That finally got his attention as he jumped back to reality "Hmm – what was I saying? Oh yes, we should go have breakfast and we'll need to begin those talks immediately." He reached out and took Sarah's arm, helping her to her feet. Sarah gripped his arm as her legs refused to support her standing.

"_Sarah – You promised to help. Jareth is healing from his ordeal, but will not be entirely well until you help us._" The voices in Sarah's head were overwhelming. She sat back down and buried her face in her hands.

"I will…I know…I just…need a little time." Sarah whispered.

Jareth watched Sarah with great interest – she appeared to be talking to herself, but the conversation was very random. "Sarah? He lifted her chin and could see the confusion and tears in her eyes, "Love, what is wrong? Tell me what is going on so I can fix it."

Sarah didn't have the words to speak. It was all she could do just to focus on his beautiful eyes. The voices were becoming more frantic as she stared into Jareth's eyes and he stared into hers. Finally, Sarah could take it no longer and rising quickly she ran from the room. Down the corridors and the stairs with Jareth calling after her, Sarah burst out the doors and into the garden.

Knowing he would not catch up with her given the head start she had, Jareth transformed into an owl and began to fly after her. She ran to the edge of the garden and the Labyrinth walls and stopped. He was just about to land next to her when Sarah seemed to walk right into the wall of the Labyrinth. She didn't emerge on the other side and Jareth became nervous. He landed and transformed back to his normal fae self to examine the wall where she disappeared. It seemed solid and when he put his hand up there was no give. Puzzled, he hunched down and stared at the wall. Conjuring a crystal and demanding to see Sarah revealed nothing.

Jareth was out of his league here and he knew it. The 'Spirit of the Labyrinth' was just a thought he put into the back of her mind – wasn't it? He transformed back into the owl and flew towards the far northeast corner of the Labyrinth. This was the only place that could harbor any magic that he was unaware of. Since it happened, he aoided the area and had put an enchantment spell over it and all of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth so that none would wander into the area accidentally.

Setting his fae feet back on the soil of his grandfathers, Jareth paused for a moment before letting the spell down. Removing the spell was dangerous, but he couldn't leave Sarah out here.

* * *

Sarah looked around and wiped the tears from her eyes. She'd never seen this place before. Remembering that her first and last trip through the Labyrinth had been a little, well…rushed; she knew that she might have just missed this corner all together.

It was beautiful here, a gorgeous fountain was spraying water all over the cobbled stones and there were lilacs by the scores. The air was light and the scent of lilacs and lemons was just right. She saw a bench under the lemon tree and decided to sit down; the voices brought her here for a reason and she would wait until they were ready for her so she could go back to Jareth.

Jareth! He must have freaked when she ran off like that – but she had to make them stop, they would have driven her past the point of insanity within the day. She scanned the sky for any sign of Jareth here, but did not see him.

She returned to the bench to sit and wait for the Spirit to make itself known.


	18. Chapter 18  Bury the Past

Standard disclaimer - Like all of us, I can't claim any ownership on Labyrinth or Jareth sigh

* * *

Sarah stared into the fountain, waiting. The sun was high in the sky and her stomach was reminding her that she had not eaten this morning. The lemon tree was the only edible item she recognized in the area, but Sarah was not ready to go there just yet. She wandered around the fountain, noticing a small plaque near a sundial. Approaching it slowly, she could not read the script and reached out with her hand to brush away the dirt.

"_**Sarah, don't touch that!**_" Jareth's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Through her hands he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. "_I'm sorry love - but you can't. That's a part of my life that you can't go near._" Feeling her body stiffen and her head now on his chest he leaned his cheek down to rest on the top of her head.

"Jareth - there's something wrong with the Labyrinth and it's brought me here to help make everything right. I don't know what I am supposed to do, the Spirit has been quiet since I got here." Sarah's eyes were full of concern and love.

The Goblin King opened his mouth to tell her what was going on, at least some of it when a huge blast of energy threw the two of them to the ground. A soft white light gave way to a female figure standing to the left of the sundial. Rising to his feet and pulling Sarah up, Jareth knew who was in front of them. After all, he had hidden her here so long ago. "Milana."

Sarah was puzzled by this, Jareth had never mentioned a '_Milana_', but then again he had never mentioned Kaya and probably a lot of things before.

Jareth picked up Sarah's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Milana, this is Sarah, my betrothed."

The white figure regarded the couple standing in front of her carefully. Approaching Sarah slowly, Milana reached her hand out to touch Sarah's cheek. "I knew you would come, that you wouldn't leave us to die." She turned to Jareth, "You must finish what you did so many years ago to heal us brother." Sarah felt like her jaw would fall off - _Brother_?

Milana felt Sarah's surprise and smiled. "We will tell you all Sarah, but my brother must complete his task as you completed yours." Sarah wanted to say something, but realized she was now alone.

* * *

Jareth and Milana stood in the darkness, the only sign of life was the glow from Milana's skin. The smell of rotted flesh and decay, the torment of the past seeming to increase the foul air quality and blackness by seven fold. Jareth wrinkled up his nose as he knew he had to face this. He needed his freedom and Milana deserved hers.

He planted his feet at the bottom of a pile of rocks. "Mosul. In order to move forward with my life, I must forgive you for yours. I release you from your bondage to this oubliette. Rise up and receive the peace your soul needs."

The stone pile began to quiver and fall. The decayed body of King Mosul rose from the rubble. There was no refuting the hate that boiled under his skin, but that was so many centuries ago. "_Jareth..._" a whisper echoed through the black air. "_As you forgive me, I forgive you. May the Moons receive my spirit. I trouble you no longer._" With a thunderous noise and a cloud of dust the bones fell into a disheveled heap; he was gone and Jareth felt the air clear.

Turning to his sister, Jareth took a deep breath. "We are free." They embraced ascending back into the Labyrinth where Sarah was waiting for them near the fountain.

Milana's face was stained with tears and dirt, but before Sarah could demand to know what Jareth had done Milana laughed. "Jareth, we are free – can you feel how wonderful the air is." She ran over to the lemon tree and pulled a lemon from a low branch, "Smell this! There's never been any more wonderful scent than this!"

Jareth smiled until Milana shoved the lemon under his nose. His burst of laughter surprised Sarah, she'd heard his 'villain' laugh, but never an honest, deep laugh that shook his whole body. Sarah giggled as she watched the younger of the two fae jump around like a little girl. What could have possibly happened during the time they were gone and why hadn't Kaya mentioned Milana during the time they waited for Jareth to recover from his battle with the darkness.

When Milana had calmed down a little Jareth whisked them all back to the castle. There was much to discuss indeed. He and Sarah never had their talk this morning and the changes would begin by tomorrow's sunset.

Jareth summoned Rose to prepare a room for Milana (using a name for the goblin seemed odd to him, but it made Sarah smile to hear such a small kindness, so he would have to remember.) When Rose returned to take the princess to her room Milana hugged Jareth and then paused in front of Sarah. "Champion of the Labyrinth – soon to be the Goblin Queen and my sister!" Sarah found herself wrapped tightly in Milana's embrace. "Night both of you!" Milana released Sarah and bounded away happily after Rose.

Jareth sighed as the door closed and held his arms open to Sarah. "I thought she would never leave." Sarah sat next to Jareth on the couch and leaned into his arms, her back against his chest. "We never had our talk this morning darling." He cooed against the top of her head. "But we can talk in the morning – the sun is about to set and I just want to sit with my beautiful heroine for a while."

They watched the sun set from the balcony Sarah's thoughts on the present, Jareth's on how Sarah would react to the information he gave her in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19  The Truth Will Set You Free

_Nope - still don't own it! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Things have been a little crazy around our house. Please R & R -_

* * *

Kaya felt something different accompanying this sunrise today. The air seemed to carry everything lighter. Today was a new start, but not from the traditional sense. Trying to dismiss this feeling as a mother's protectiveness over her child, she decided to go see Jareth and Sarah today to see how his recovery was coming along and offer Sarah her assistance in planning the Union Ceremony. 

The morning light brought a misty rain to the Underground. Sarah awoke to find Jareth snuggled up next to her, his arm securely and protectively around her waist. She thought for a few moments that she should get up, but decided instead to stay here, and allow Jareth a little more rest before...

_**Whompf!**_

Sarah groaned inwardly while Jareth let his displeasure be known at the smaller blonde fae who had lept across his stomach. "Ugh - Milana! Please control yourself!"

Milana was full of energy after the best sleep she could remember ever having. Today she awoke in the castle and not in her Labyrinth room; and today she would get to see her mother for the first time. "Jareth! Get up! Come on - you promised!"

Sarah detangled herself from the covers that the young fae had her brother trapped in and stood next to the bed, laughing as Jareth nearly knocked Milana on the floor trying to get free. Milana giggled as she watched Jareth pull himself into a seated position and wretched on the covers trying to remove them from his legs.

Squealing as Jareth chased her around the couch by the fireplace. "Sarah, help!" Milana laughed as Jareth narrowly missed grabbing her robe. Sarah sat at the foot of the bed laughing watching the two blonde fae enjoying this new freedom. She still wondered what they were free of, but knew that she would find out soon.

Jareth reached out to catch Milana again and missed, this time throwing him off balance and he fell into the couch. Milana stopped for a moment, to be sure he was ok and immediately regretted it. His hand fastened securely around her wrist and the young fae was pulled down to the seat next to him where he began to tickle her sides mercilessly. Sarah smiled thinking about how she would torment Toby in the same manner.

The air around them suddenly crackled with magic as the three looked to the balcony where Kaya was now standing. The bewildered look on her face was an unmistakable sign to Sarah that Kaya not only hadn't seen Milana in a very long time, but believed her to be dead. There were definitely going to be some answers this afternoon!

Kaya shook her head as she walked toward her children. She reached out and touched Milana's cheek, tentatively with her fingertips at first, then with her full hand.

Sarah could stand the silence no longer as she moved around behind Jareth to touch his arm. "_Jareth_?" He did not respond to her, merely put his index finger up next to his lips.

Milana's eyes sparkled as she put her hand over her mothers. "It's me mother. It's really me."

Kaya could no longer contain her tears and they made glistening trails down her cheeks. She gathered Milana into her arms and rested her head atop the little blonde head. Her eyes flashed upon her son and she mouthed "_How_?" to him, wanting to know what he had done.

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist, seeming to need to know she was still there next to him. Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes and smiled at him nodding her head. With a deep sigh, Jareth motioned for his mother to sit down on the couch and Milana followed readily.

"When Mosul banished you, he demanded that I give Milana to him. I refused and ran into the Labyrinth with her. It was the only place I could think of to keep her safe until I knew that he could not hurt her. I entrusted her care to some pixies within the Labyrinth and gave her a protected room to live within."

Pausing, he looked sick and Sarah pushed him over to the chair next to the fire then she sat down at his feet. Her hand rested on his leg and he placed his hand over hers. Taking a deep breath, Jareth continued. "When I returned from hiding Milana, Mosul was livid. He demanded to know where she was and what I had done with her. He terrorized the goblins and destroyed much of the castle."

Milana sat closer to her mother and Kaya wrapped her arm around the girl. Sarah could see that there was a lot of catching up to do for all of them. "If you will excuse me – I'll see if I can get some breakfast up here for us." Jareth moved as if he were going to follow her and Sarah leaned down and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear. "_Just stay here, enjoy some time with your mom and sister_."

Kaya smiled at the picture of Jareth and Sarah together before looking down at her daughter again. She was alive, thank the moon. The joy in her heart was only darkened by one thought – what had happened to Mosul? What atrocities had the darkness brought him to commit against Jareth and the kingdom?

After the door closed behind Sarah, Jareth noticed the worried expression that crossed his mothers face. Her grey eyes darkened and she pursed her lips. Milana followed her brother's gaze and looked up at Kaya who was staring into the fire.

"Mother, you needn't worry." Jareth's head drooped and his proud shoulders weakened. "Mosul is dead."

Kaya couldn't leave it at that. "How Jareth? How did he die and when?" She left the couch and knelt at her son's feet, first placing her hands on his knees and then using one hand to raise his chin. "Look me in the eye Jareth – tell me how you are so certain that he is gone."

Jareth's chin dropped again and he shook his head. There was no pride in what he had done to his father; there was shame. "When I wouldn't bring Milana back to him he threatened to tear the Labyrinth apart. I refused. He screamed and yelled for days whenever he saw me. He began to threaten that he would bring you back from your banishment and dunk you into the Bog before locking you up in the middle of the gardens if I didn't bring her to him."

Jareth did not tell Kaya the remainder of Mosul's threats; nor did he go into detail about what Mosul planned for Kaya's discipline in the gardens. The memories of those days were horrible and Jareth could barely take the pressure recanting this information was putting on him. He couldn't even imagine what that knowledge would do to Kaya.

His body was trembling now as he continued to tell of the last night. "I waited until he had screamed himself hoarse in the evening and the healer took him a sleeping herb. I crept into his room intending to weave a spell over him as he slept to drive him insane. I planned to lock him away in an oubliette until he died naturally, but he was deceiving us all. There was no problems with his voice – no need for the sedative. As I stretched my hands out over his throat he blasted me with a curse."


	20. Chapter 20 Truth be Told

_Sigh - I'm sorry this has taken so long to get this chapter out - I had a complete block on this story. I will try to get the next chapter up before too long! Please R&R - it's the only way we know if we writers know how we are doing:)_

_Nope - I still don't own it, but I sure wish I did...(Except Mosul -grr, Milana and Kaya)_

* * *

Kaya shrank back from Jareth in fear. Mosul had brought the darkness to their door so many years ago and he had pushed this out to their son as well…How could he? They were so happy after Jareth was born; there was so much love in the family. Kaya had a sudden realization. "Jareth – did Mosul curse Milana too?"

Jareth's body shook tremendously and Milana rose up to hold her brother's hand. "Mother, Mosul is gone – his body turned to ash and scattered. He can trouble us no more."

While marveling at the strength and poise of her daughter, Kaya wanted to press Jareth further about the curse that Mosul had given him but could see that his spirit could take no more pressure at this time. Sarah arrived with Rose following closely behind pushing a tray of sandwiches with tea and fruits.

Seeing Jareth shaking in the chair, Sarah nearly lept over the couch to get to his side. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he turned to her waiting arms. Sarah motioned for Kaya and Milana to go ahead and get something to eat and Rose left the room.

Sarah smiled as she watched Kaya fix a plate for Milana and saw the delight in the child's eyes when she was given an extra cookie. Putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling slightly away from the embrace Jareth had sealed her into, Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes. She could see shame and pain – so much pain. It hurt so much she wanted to look away and Jareth closed his eyes. "Jareth, look at me." She commanded.

He opened his eyes again and saw Sarah looking so deep into his eyes. Her green pools seemed to glow as she continued to hold his blue eyes captive. Finally Jareth could take it no more and closed his eyes falling fast asleep.

Resting his head against the side of the chair, Sarah turned to Kaya. "What happened – I left and the three of you seemed to be doing so well!"

Kaya stared at Sarah, unsure what to tell her; yes this was Jareth's promised one – the one who saved them all from the darkness – but she was still a mortal. Could she be trusted with what had happened? Would she blame Kaya for leaving and allowing this to happen?

Taking Sarah's hand and leading her to the couch, Milana began to speak softly, "Sarah." The young fae suddenly seemed wise beyond her years. "There are a few things that Jareth has not told you – due to his condition." She paused and swallowed hard glancing over at her sleeping brother in the chair. She hoped that Jareth would forgive her for being the one to tell Sarah and that Sarah was truly his lifemate. "It all started with Mosul, our father…"

Sarah sat stunned as Milana recounted the tale of Jareth's mastery over the Labyrinth and Milana's birth. She was horrified by Mosul's change and delighted by Jareth's loyalty to his sister. When Milana sat back and stopped talking, Sarah inhaled sharply.

Kaya's heart was pounding in her chest, threatening escape. "Sarah, you must know that I…"

Sarah placed her index finger on her lips. Kaya stopped speaking and watched the young woman. Silently, Sarah closed her eyes and tilted her head back, deep in thought. After what felt like an eternity to Kaya, Sarah lifted her head and exhaled, looking at Milana. "Mosul – that is where you and Jareth disappeared to just after we found you."

Milana nodded and Kaya held her breath waiting for her condemnation. There was great tension in the air as Sarah's gaze landed upon Kaya.

Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman. Her husband turning on her like that. Having her children taken from her and presuming her baby dead at the father's hands! Sarah looked at Kaya for the first time as Jareth's mother, soon Kaya would be the closest thing to a mother that Sarah would have.

A tear rolled out of Sarah's left eye and Kaya reached up instinctively to brush it away. "It's not your fault Kaya – surely you know that!" Sarah whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kaya.

Feeling as if she'd been thrown against a wall, the emotions that Kaya had supressed for so long bubbled over and her eyes felt as if she would never be able to stop the tears. She held on to Sarah as if there were no gravity and Sarah was the only anchor to keep her from falling away into nothing.

Her energy and tears completely spent, Kaya realized this was the first time she had mourned over everything she'd lost: her love, her life, her child. How could this being – _this mortal_ – be the key to everything. She wanted to just blindly believe that Sarah was all this, but doubt crept into her mind thanks to Mosul.

Kaya's thoughts were interrupted by Jareth's hand on her shoulder. "Mother?" he whispered. "Is everything all right?" Kaya looked into his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. They were still crystal blue; the way he had suddenly fallen asleep she worried that he had not completely defeated the darkness.

She shook her head, bringing her thoughts back into focus and Jareth's question. "I'm fine." She smiled, but mused in her head about how Jareth had dropped off to sleep so quickly and so deeply.

Vaguely aware of Milana bringing her food and tea accompanied by Sarah begging her to eat and drink, Kaya knew there had to be more to Sarah Williams that she thought and she decided that she would call upon Odin to help her find out. After all, it's a mother's right to know everything about their child's future spouse. Even if it went back to relatives that were too far back to be counted.

* * *

_If you enjoy the warped reality of my mind - you might check out my new story "Sunrise Sunset" it will be updated as well in the next couple of days. But be warned - I've been told you need Kleenex! SA_


	21. Chapter 21 Moment of Clarity

As the afternoon passed, Milana grew more tired. Her young body was not used to the activity and the energy levels that were required outside of her Labyrinth safehouse. Although she wanted to stay with her brother, it was decided that she would return to the Crystal Palace with Kaya. As they said their goodbyes and watched the woman and the child disappear into the fading light Sarah sighed and wrapped her arms around Jareth.

"Finally, alone." She whispered into his ear.

Jareth smiled wickedly for a moment, and then his face turned somber. He had to talk with Sarah before there were any other interruptions.

"Sarah, we need to have that talk." He led her over to the couch by the fire and sat down facing her. Sarah looked at him quizzically for a moment and took his hands. Jareth squeezed them for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Jareth, whatever it is, we will work through it – as long as we are together it will be alright." He drew one of her hands up to his cheek and turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand.

Continuing to hold her hand to his cheek he closed his eyes. "Sarah, the longer that you are here, the less your chances of going back are. You've been here about a week; do you know how long that is for your world?" Sarah shook her head and again Jareth took a deep breath before whispering, "Ten years."

Sarah inhaled sharply….she was now in her 30s! Tossing her head to move her hair she raised her chin and said – "That is ok, it doesn't matter. I'm here with you now."

Jareth cocked his head and smiled, Gods she was still as beautiful as when he had first seen her. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and into his bed, but she had to know everything before much more time passed. Everything, everyone she knew would be gone within the next couple of weeks and she still needed to have time to make her choices.

"It is important that you know now that I pledged to love and serve you Sarah many years ago, but that doesn't come without a price. To stay in the Underground, to live here, you must become connected with the land and the Labyrinth. You must become fae." He watched her face for any trace of discomfort or confusion or rejection. When there was none, he continued. "Your body will change and your memories of before your first visit to the Underground will fade."

Sarah did flinch at that idea, to not remember her parents or Toby! To forget her friends! To not remember the thrill of riding her bike in the rain, or the hours she spent in the park reciting the lines that brought them together in the first place. How could she live without that part of her! Then Sarah had a sudden moment of clarity. How could she return to her world and forget Jareth? She'd loved him for so long at this point that it was, "Unacceptable!" she shouted standing up.

Jareth felt like a knife had just shot through his heart. He clutched at his chest and tried to breathe.

Sarah shook her head and looked down to see Jareth looking up at her, frightened. "So you will not stay, I will have to reorder time so that you do not lose the last ten years." His tone was bitter and there was pain in his eyes.

Falling to her knees in front of Jareth, Sarah reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling hard when he tried to take them away. "Jareth, listen to me!" Her sharp green eyes held his gaze. "It would be unacceptable for me to live my life without you. You have been in my heart for most of my life and I know that I belong here with you! I cannot go back to my world – and I don't want to!"

Jareth leaned in toward her face and whispered something that Sarah did not understand, but his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. His mouth left a trail of kisses from her jaw around to her mouth and she felt as if they were flying. When she opened her eyes they were on the balcony and the stars were shining brightly, Jareth's arms firmly around her waist. As he released her lips and set her on her feet, Sarah could see the happiness in Jareth's eyes. Gone was the moody smirk and a smile now graced his face.

As he stood behind Sarah and again enfolded her in his arms, Jareth began to chant something. Feeling slightly light-headed, Sarah just leaned into Jareth and allowed him to support her. Slowly he lifted her up and carried her in to lay her on the bed. As he rested next to her she drifted off to sleep, secure and content that she would be with Jareth for the rest of her life. And nothing else mattered.

Once she was asleep, Jareth formed a crystal and spoke into it, then formed two more that were nearly identical. Sending them out the window he stared up at the eastern mountains and hoped that his mother would be able to return soon to help.

The crystals made their ways to the recipients, Kaya, Jareth's loyal friend Kaladin, and to the High King Odin. Kaya's crystal whispered to her that the betrothal incantation had been spoken and that magic was working around Sarah as he spoke. The crystal that was sent to Kaladin told him that Jareth's love had indeed returned to him and had saved him from the ancient curse of his father. Both of these crystals asked for Kaya and Kaladin to return to the Goblin City to help as soon as they could.

The crystal that made its way to Odin carried two messages. One to notify the High King that a new member of the fae clan would soon be presented to the court and that she would become the Goblin Queen by the next full moon. The second message within the crystal had a more sorrowful message, Odin's brother Mosul had now completed his passage from this world.

The crystals out of sight, Jareth returned to the bed to sleep, the next few days would be draining on his strength. However, he now knew that through it all –Sarah would be there beside him.

Kaladin was overjoyed to know that Jareth was now healed and that a wedding would soon take place for his friend. He'd served Jareth for many years now and had heard the story of Sarah's visit over and over again the last couple of weeks. Shaking his head, Kaladin marveled at the way that fate worked.

Kaya knew that this crystal would be coming. She had expected it earlier in the day but with all of the activities she was not shocked by the delay. As she began the evening prayers she kept an eye on Milana who sat nearby watching the elves with great interest. Shaking off her earlier thoughts about Sarah, Kaya resolved that she and Milana would go in the morning to help the mortal girl. Kaya's own memories had faded from her ceremonies, but it would be better information than she had received.

Odin was pleased to hear Jareth's news and immediately began to make arrangements. His brothers passage was not news to him as he had felt Samahin take Mosul's soul many years ago. He called for his wife Tiana and told her that he would begin planning his nephew's ceremony, but that Jareth's betrothed may well need her help in the Goblin City.


End file.
